


The Spectacular Now

by pimpmickey



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Slight OOC, ian lives w clayton, kinda rushed, mickey loves sex obv, not milkovich bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpmickey/pseuds/pimpmickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party-hard senior meets a unordinary boy after he is dumped</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dump and Meet

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEONE STOP ME FROM WRITING OH MY GOSH IM SO TRIED UGH I'll also edit this later so ignore the mistakes

_"Question number two. Describe a challenge, hardship or misfortune you have experienced in your life. What have you learned from this and how has it prepared you for the future?"_

Mickey takes a swig of his beer, staring at the college application. He then begins to type.

_"Dear... Dean of Admissions... My name is Mikhalio Milkovich, or Mickey for short and up until yesterday I had the best fucking boyfriend in the world."_

-

Josh stands in front of Mickey, a smirk on his face as he begins to remove his shirt, which must've taken years if you'd ask Mickey.

-

_"I know I probably shouldn't say 'fuck' right there but I'm sorry, I have too."_

-

Josh grinds down on him, his lips attached to his neck as Mickey lets out a string of cuss words.

-

_"He's tremendous in bed. Best sex I've had. I dated Josh two months longer than anyone else. It was magic."_

Mickey takes another sip.

_"Shit. I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start from the beginning."_

Another sip.

_"Like all great stories, mine begins with a burrito..."_

-

Mickey pulls up into the parking lot of a suburban strip mall off the highway. Mickey gets out of the car and notices a kid, right in front of the store.

"Hey, kid, you ok?"

No answer.

"Shouldn't you be at school, or somthin'?"

The kids shrugs.

"Yeah, okay." Mickey mutters as he walks in the store.

While Mickey is buying him a nice beverage, a young teenager walks up to him.

"Can I borrow a dollar?"

"What do you need a dollar for?"

"Three Musketeers."

"How about a delicious breakfast burrito? On me."

"And a Three Musketeers?"

Mickey laughs and turns to the clerk. "You heard the man."

A few minutes later, Mickey walks out of the store, the kid hot on his tails. Mickey with his refreshing beverage and the kid with his breakfast. Mickey turns to walk away when he realizes the kid is still following him.

-

_"I was already late but I couldn't just leave him behind."_

-

"Where the fuck to, my good man?"

"Indiana." Sam- he finally found out the kids name- said.

"Indiana?"

"To see my dad."

Mickey's taken back.

"What's, uh, what's he doing there?"

"He fought a lot. With my mom. She made him leave."

"No shit, dude!"

Mickey holds his hand up for a high five but only gets a confused look.

"Same thing happened to me and my sister. But with my mom."

"Really?"

"Yep, when I was like fucking six of seven... My mom was awesome. My dad fucking sucks."

Why he was telling this kid his personal shit, he has no idea.

Mickey pulls out a flask, pouring the continents into his beverage.

"You're really going?"  
(He really is.)

"Good for you. You fucking go, kid."  
(Beat.)

"Got any money?"  
(He doesn't.)

"Cash? Credit cards...? You know, Indiana's kinda far. What if you get hungry or some shit?"  
(He shrugs.)

"Well, you're gonna need food, aren't you?"

"I could hunt."

"True. You gotta gun? Knife?"

Sam stops talking and looks as if he is thinking.

"Not sure ya thought this through, huh, kid?"

Sam sinks back into his seat, defeated.

"Don't be sad."

But Sam is sad. Mickey doesn't know how to deal with this.

"I'm going to take you home. If you still feel like skipping tomorrow, call me and we will."

They slap hands.

-  
Mickey knocks on Josh's door. No answer. He can hear loud music playing.

-

_"Thanks to Sam, I was late to pick my boyfriend up."_

-

"Josh?"

Nothing.

Mickey knocks.

Nothing.

"...shit."

Mickey looks for a way in, finding a gutter and boosts himself up to Josh's second story window.

"Josh! Open the fuck up!"

Josh opens the window, clearly confused.

"The fuck are you doing, Mickey?"

Mickey then falls.

  
Mickey lies on the ground as Josh huffs, walking towards Mickey. He notices the drink and groans.

-

_"Okay, I'll be honest with you. I do have a drink from time to time."_

-

Mickey's at a party. A keg tap beneath his shirt. He was the man.

-

_"People talk about the 'dangers' of drinking, how harmful it is.. Nobody talks about how the good stuff. How good it can be. How good it can feel."_

-

Mickey dives into a pool, fully clothed. People follow him.

-

_"When I'm drinking, it's like I'm another me. I'm funny, compassionate, in love with everything.."_

_"It's not like I'm some alcoholic. I'm eighteen. This is what I'm supposed to be doing."_

Mickey takes another drink.

-

Mickey sits on the couch, running his hand over the bruise on his shoulder.

Josh paces in from of him. "Do you even remember what we talked about?"

He has no idea. "Of course I do."

-

_"I had no fucking clue what she was talking about."_

-

"It's the last time I'm gonna say it."

"I'm with you. One hundred percent."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die."

Josh tries to stay mad. Mickey raises his eyebrows, smiling as he watches Josh crumple. And that's when the clothes come off.

-

" _What can I say? I'm not a fucking romantic. The sex is ace. "_

_"But the next day, everything went to shit."_

-

Mickey stands with his friend, but not really friend, Lip.

"Jamie Louisa?"

"Fuck no. I'd look like her son."

"Whatever. I'm fucking tired of your excuses. Tonight's the night."

"What night?"

"The night you get some ass."

Later that day, Mickey and Lip are riding in his car. They rolled down the windows and Lip pulls out a joint, lighting it. Mickey sips his beverage.

"I dunno' about this."

"Fucking relax."

Two girls pull up beside their car.

"What is it?" Lip asks.

"Potential."

The girls window rolls down. "Just the fucker we have been looking for."

"Hello..." Mickey can't remember her name.

"Know where we can score some good shit?" The other girl asks.

"Step into my office."

-

They pull over on the side of the street, Mickey and Lip get out and pop the trunk. He pulls out two bags.

"My hero." Girl number one says.

"This is Lip, by the way, ladies."

-

Josh storms to Mickey. He's sitting on his trunk as watches Lip try to flirt with girl number one, whose name is actually Amanda.

  
"Tom said he saw you with Amanda."

"I fucking care why?"

"I asked you to do one damn thing. One! And you couldn't even do it."

"The fuck you so mad about? What thing?"

Josh huffs. "I asked you to put someone else's feelings before your own."

Mickey stops. "This is what I'm fucking doing!"

"Oh pleas-"

"Ask Lip! I'm just here to-"

"You're the most selfish person I've met!"

"Are you hearing me, or are you fucking deaf? I'm doing this for Lip.. This is the most unselfish thing!"

Josh looks over at where Lip and Amanda was. Lip was gone. Probably to get beer. Amanda smiled and waved at them.

Josh looks back at him. "You're a fucking lost cause, Mickey Milkovich."

"Fucking excuse me?"

"We're done."

Oh, fuck. Who's he gonna bone now?

"Josh.."

But Josh is gone. In his car. With a flip of a finger in Mickey's direction, he drives off.

-

_"A misunderstanding. No big deal. He'd come around, right? Well, listen to this. Fucking last night..."_

-

Mickey sips from the flask, driving. He arrived at the party moments later, looking for Josh. He sees flowers in the hallway, he grabs one, just fucking because he wants to get dick tonight.

He then finds him, playing with the hair of Taylor Kinglen. A fucking girl.

"The fuck is this shit?"

They both turn and Mickey can see the surprised look on Josh's face.

"What're you doing here?"

Mickey hides the flower behind his back.

"You cut your hair." It's buzzed. Like, military buzzed.

"It seemed like a good idea."

"Fucking sexy, that haircut."

"Is he drunk?" That's Taylor, the question is indirected towards Josh but Mickey answers.

"Well, if drunk equals A, and something else equals B, then... The answer is defiantly not B."

Taylor looks a Mickey with a touch of sympathy.

"Maybe you should go outside, get some air, huh?"

"Taylor Kinglen? Talking to me? What a fucking honor!"

"Oh, God. Mickey.."

"Just go outside, Mickey."

"Thank you, queen. But that won't be fucking necessary. I'm not an ignorant son of a bitch and I actually know what 'kicked to the curb' means."

Mickey has a hard time standing straight, he then proceeded to back up.

"I bid you two a fair evening."

Taylor tries to stop him. Insisting it is too dangerous for Mickey to drive.

"He drives better drunk."

-

_"A lesser man might get depressed about it. Sit in his room, cry a bit. But not Mickey Milkovich. He doesn't cry over no bitch."_

_"I'm Mickey Milkovich and I say it's a time to be alive.."_

-

"Hello?"

Mickey slightly opens his eyes. He thinks he in the presence of an angel. When he's eyes adjust, he realizes he has fallen asleep on someone's lawn.

"You're alive."

He continues to talk. "I thought maybe you were dead."

"I don't fucking think I'm dead? Where am I?"

"In the middle of a yard. Do you know who lives here?"

"Where my truck?"

"Is it one of those?" He points to three trucks. None are his.

"You don't live in this neighborhood, do you, Mickey?"

"You know my name?"

"We go to the same school.. You wouldn't remember me."

"No.. Of course, um..."

"Ian. Ian Gallagher. "

"Right, Ian. I was about to say that," Mickey sits up, " what time is it?"

"Six am."

"You coming back from a party or something?"

"I'm on my paper route."

He motions to the white pickup truck, pulled over on the side and filled into newspapers.

"It's really my younger brothers route but he's sick."

"You need some help?" When the fuck did Mickey become nice? Or even helpful?

"I can manage."

"I'll help."

"You don't have to-"

"Ian, you're driving around a neighborhood and I'm looking for my car. I think we can help each other out."

Ian couldn't agree more. 

 

 


	2. Cheek kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little late but im lazy and tired this one isn't very exciting. im gonna work on my mickey w braces series then ill write the next chapter. i have edited this yet either so bare w me. oh, also, self promo right here, i just made a tumblr so go follow me it's um, blobbywicket.

Ian was driving while Mickey threw papers out the window. It was pretty damn clear Mickey didn't know what the hell he was doing. 

"Try aiming ahead of the driveway."

Mickey does that. And he's kinda happy at how the results change. 

"I didn't realize newspaper throwing was such big business. You must bring in the fucking dough."

"My brother does."

"And you get nothing?!"

"I get a little bit."

"A little bit? That doesn't seem fair.. You do all the damn work."

"Well, my brother..." It was pretty clear Ian was trying to think of an excuse to defend his brother. 

"Man, sounds to me that this is a pretty raw fucking deal. If I were you, I'd say something."

A sad smile forms on Ian's face, Mickey kinda feels bad so he changes the subject. He flings the paper out the window, a smug look on his face. 

"Kinda getting the hand of it, huh?"

"You're a natural."

"Should've seen me in Little League. Watch this."

Mickey throws the paper, hitting his target right on. 

"Look at that! Are you impressed, Ian? I was a fucking natural, that's what my mom used to say."

Ian smiles. "I know. I was there."

Mickey looks startled. "What?"

"I was playing second."

"Wait.. I think I see something.."

Ian pulls over in front of Mickey's truck, the both get out and stand in front of it. 

"What's it doing on the lawn?"

"That's a very good question."

Ian laughs. "Well, thanks again for helping me."

Mickey furrows his eyebrows and motions to the paper still in the car. "The fuck you mean? We aren't done yet."

"Oh, oh you don't have to-"

"Hey, it's the least I can do." Mickey has no fucking clue were all this generosity is coming from. 

"Shouldn't you move your car first?"

"Good idea."

While Mickey moves his car, Ian watches with a smile. 

-

Ian throws a newspaper, it lands directly on the doorstep and Mickey fucking beams. 

"Direct hit!" He shouted. 

They both laugh. 

"We make a good team."

"You think so?" Ian is practically glowing. 

"You know what, Ian Gallagher? I had a pretty fucking rotten night until you came along. We should get lunch sometime."

"How bout Monday?"

"Oh....k. Monday it is!"

-

Mickey is sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying a nice bowl of Fruit Loops when he hears his dad come in. 

"Hey, fucker. Get your dad a damn dad a drink."

Mickey never moved faster in his life, grabbing a beer and handing it to his father at the exact same time Mandy walked out of her room. 

"You're up early."

"I have a double shift."

Mandy heads to the bathroom. 

"Damnit, Mandy."

She stops and turns to look at Terry. 

"You're beginning to act more like your fucking mother everyday."

"That's a bad thing?" Mickey decided to put his two cents in. 

"You're mothers a fucking bitch."

Mickey rolled his eyes. 

"I probably won't be home for dinner."  
(Mands.)

"The fuck not?"  
(Terry.)

"Double shifts, dad. Fuck."  
(Mands.)

Terry growled as he grabbed her arm, squeezing it tightly. "Don't fucking talk to me like that, bitch."

"Fucking let go of her." That was Mickey. 

Terry rolled his eyes as he shoved Mandy away and sent a swift slap to Mickey's face. 

"Don't talk to me like that."

Mickey shut up and Mandy went to the bathroom. 

-

Lip and Mickey emerge from the store, Mickey with a refreshing beverage in his hand. 

"...who knew a dinner and movie would cost 30 bucks?"

"Pretty much anyone with two fucking brain cells."

"She paid for the popcorn and everything. She's so....mmm."

"You fuck her?"

"Check."

"My man!" 

They slap hands. 

"Where to for lunch today?"

"Aren't you eating with that red haired guy?"

"Shit, yeah. "

"I gotta tell ya, Mickey. Ian Gallagher is a strange person for a rebound."

"He's not a rebound."

Lip doesn't look convinced. 

"He's not!"

Mickey sighs. "Look, I don't even have any interest in dating Ian Gallagher. He just looks like a nice fucking lay, man."

-

"Mickey a word?" Mr. Jules, his math teacher, asks. 

"Uh, actually I have to-"

"Have a seat, Mr. Milkovich."

"I notice you didn't turn in your homework."

"I have a very good reason of what that is! You won't believe me-"

"Stop talking."

"Okay."

"I only want to see you exceed, Mickey. You know that right?"

"Sure I do."

"And if you fail... I fail."

"I'll get it together, Mr. Jules."

"I wanna believe you."

"Okay." 

"Answer me this.." Mr. Jules went on about a geometry problem while Mickey slumped in his desk. 

-

Mickey searches the lunch room and spots Ian in the cafeteria line. 

"That fucking teacher held me-"

"You came!"

"Of course I fucking came. Why wouldn't I?"

Mickey looks around the lunchroom. 

"You actually eat in this shithole?"

Ian's confused. "Isn't that what its for?"

"Yeah, but nobody ever.. Well, I never... I mean." He cuts himself off. "What's good, I'm starving."

-

"That's crazy, how fucking fast were you going?"

"20, 25 miles per hour."

"And you just jumped out?"

"Fucking had too, cops were on my ass."

"That's so cool."

"Look at you, you are such a good listener. Now you go."

Ian pauses for a moment, trying to think. "Well, I remember... In my freshman year.. You beat the shit out of this guy because he took your snickers bar."

"Oh, yeah."

"Yeah, it was funny."

"Yeah, no, I meant stories about you."

Ian picked at his food. "I don't have any stories."

"Course you do, everyone has stories."

"Not me."

"What's your thing?"

"What thing?"

"Yeah, like. What do you wanna be known for? I mean, Larry Justice is the stoner. Marley Goodwin is the rich kid. We all have a thing."

Ian shuffles slightly in his seat, looking at Mickey with a slanted smile. "I like to think that there is more than one thing to a person, ya know?"

Mickey actually fucking smiles at that. Who knew that someone could be this fucking awesome?

"He finally came?" A freshman boy said. 

"Hi, Jacob."

"Jacob! Mickey Milkovich." 

"Don't actually act like you know me, but I know you." He turns to Ian. "Come on, Ian. I need to go home. Mom said for you to take me home."

Ian looks at Mickey with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I forgot I was supposed to take him home after lunch today."

"It's cool." It wasn't cool because Ian was like the greatest fucking person ever and his little brother just took away any chance of Mickey getting laid tonight. 

"See you around."

-

Mickey's outside a medium sized house, nicer than any house he's ever been too. He knocks on the door and that Jacob kid answers.

"What do you want, Mickey Milkovich?" Jacobs nose snarls out his name. 

"Ian."

Suddenly, Ian is there at the door, a surprise look on his face. "Mickey. What are you doing here?"

"I need help with my math." He holds up his book. 

Ian smiles as he grabs Mickey's arm and pulls him in. 

They walked up to Ian's room. 

-

After hours of studying, it was time for Mickey to leave because if he wasn't home by eleven, his dad would kick his ass. 

"I have to go."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They stare at each other, before Mickey speaks. "There's a party on Saturday. You should come."

"Me?"

"I can pick you up.. If that's cool."

"Yeah, yeah.. That's- that's totally cool."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And just because Mickey wants Ian to fuck him, so bad, he leans forward and kisses Ian's cheek swiftly then he was out the door. 

Mickey did not think about how soft and warm Ian's skin felt against his lips. 

-

Mickey's on his computer when he gets a text message from no other than Josh. 

"Hey."

Mickey is dumbstruck. He replies back a few moments later. "Hi."

"How are you?"

"Fucking awesome." Somewhat a lie. Somewhat the truth. 

She replies about five minutes later. Enough time for Mickey to down the entire beer in front of him. 

"I miss you."

"Oh."

"Will I see you at the party tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Great."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And that's it.

-

Ian and Mickey arrive at the party and Ian is wearing the most unflattering puke yellow jacket. He really wants him to take it off. 

"Want me to carry that for you?" 

Ian gives him a funny look as to saying 'why?' 

Mickey ignores it and hands him a cup, drinking one himself. 

"Oh, I- uh, I.."

"It's cool if you don't wanna drink it. Just hold it. Gives off the illusion you're having fun."

Mickey looks around and spots Josh with a group. He turns back to Ian. 

"Who all do you know?"

Ian chews on his lip. "I don't really know people."

"Well, that's about to change."

He grabs Ian's elbow and pulls him over to Josh's group. 

"Hey, who needs a refill?"

He hands one to Josh. 

"Guys, this is Ian. Ian Gallagher."

Ian waves awkwardly at the group. 

"Are you related to Lip Gallagher, by any chance?"

Ian's face is red, very obvious he doesn't like being center of attention. "Oh, uh, no.. Not that I know of."

Mickey introduces Ian to a girl who apparently has read the same books as him. Once Ian has started talking to the girl, he turns to Josh and smirks. 

"I don't believe we've met. Mickey Milkovich." He's smirking. 

"Don't smirk at me."

"Can't help it. Need a refill?"

Josh and Mickey walk toward the keg, filling both of their cups up. 

Taylor walks over. "Josh. Mickey."

"Taylor."

"I'm heading out with Justin, you coming Josh?"

Josh is, of course he is. 

Mickey is stood there all alone and turns and notices an older guy, a way older guy is leaned closely to Ian. Mickey doesn't like this one bit. 

He walks towards them. "You okay?" He asks Ian.

"Yeah, I know. Just not, um, used to this drinking thing."

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Hey, man, what the hell?" The older guy jumps in. 

"Get lost, assface."

Mickey grabs Ian's elbow and pulls him away.


	3. Kiss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks. Sorry. I just really wanted to update this. And don't yell at me because I changed the script up a lot because this is going in a different direction than the movie. So, anywayc, enjoy. I guess.

"So, Ian Gallagher, tell me about your family."

"My family?"

"Your family."

"Okay." Ian pauses for a moment. "I don't know very much about myself when I was little, my parents didn't tell much. My mom, she always seemed like she hated me and I never knew why. But she loved Jacob as if the sun shined out of his ass. And my dad, well, he was barley ever home.. Maybe about for two days and he would usually just eat, sleep, and work." 

"Fuck." Mickey mumbled. 

"Yeah, it's, its... ya know."

"I know."

"So, tell me about your family."

"You're not fucking prepared for that story, man."

"Try me."

Mickey took a big gulp of his drink. "Well, I live with my piece of shit father who has a great job but a horrible fucking attitude. And my little sister, who's honestly like the best person in the entire world. She does everything she can to make sure we don't end up living in a fucking gutter because my dad spends all his fucking money on beer and cheap weed."

They had stopped walking a while ago. "Wow.."

Mickey nodded his head. "It's not really exciting." 

"No.. No, I- uh, I think it's extraordinarily exciting."

Mickey stared at him for a moment before he downed the rest of his drink. "You're amazing, Ian Gallagher."

Ian doesn't look convinced. He shuffles back and forth on his feet and Mickey makes his move. He leans forward and kisses him. 

Mickey pulls away before Ian can even kiss him back. 

"Whew." Ian muttered. 

"You're damn right 'whew'"

Mickey smiles. Ian smiles back. They kiss again.

-

Mickey was sitting in Lip Gallagher's back yard, in a beach chair as their feet dangled in the kiddie pool. 

"You made plans with him? Like fucking future plans?"

"It's no big deal."

"It's you making plans. You never make plans."

"Would you relax? I'm just trying to help the guy."

"Right, sorry, forgot. Mickey to the rescue."

"Exactly."

"And if he falls for you? What's going to happen then?"

Mickey turns to look at the boy, picking up his water gun and squirting him with it. "Shut the fuck up."

-

When Mickey gets home, he picks his his phone up and realizes he has a missed call and voicemail. He listens to the voicemail first. 

"Mickey, hey, it's- uh, it's me, Ian. Wasn't sure if we were studying tonight or.. yeah. So, call me back, um, if you want."

Mickey barley reacts to this. He notices a note on the table, from Mandy. Something about working late , dads passed out upstairs and chicken in the microwave. 

He walks straight to his room. 

-

Mickey looks at his phone that's sitting in the palm of his hand. He stirs his drink, taking a gulp. 

'Hello, beautiful..'

He gets a reply in less than thirty seconds. 'Hey you..'

'What're you doing? Let's hang out.'

'Come on over.'

Mickey's eyes light up and he grabs his keys, making his way towards Josh's house. 

-

"Or the lightening storm?"

"On your room? Yes! That was amazing," Josh pauses for a moment, "I don't know how many times I've felt like that."

"Isn't often."

"But every time I was with you."

Mickey smirks and leans in closer.

"Stop it."

"I feel like I'm invincible every time I'm with you."

"I don't wanna lose you, Mickey."

Mickey runs his palm against Josh's thigh. "You won't."

They both look at each other. 

"You're so fucking beautiful." It's funny how a lie can slip of Mickey's tongue so quickly. 

"Don't talk."

Mickey kisses him, and he doesn't think about is how soft Ian's lips were, and how warm his hands were pressed on his hips, and how Josh's wasn't. 

"Fuck.." He mumbled when Josh started sucking on his neck. Josh pulled away. 

"I said don't talk."

Mickey frowned. "We're about to fuck and you expect me not to talk?"

Josh is silent and them Mickey realizes. 

"You're thinking about Taylor.." 

Nothing. 

"You fucking piece of shit. You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

Nothing, again. 

"What about what we fucking had Josh?"

"I've never had more fun with anyone but you."

"Then why the fuck are you acting like this?"

"Because I can't always have fun, Mickey.."

"You've gotta live in the.. In the moment, Josh."

"I want more than just 'moments'... I want-"

"What?"

"A future."

-

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Mickey snapped his head around, quite confused on who had the balls to say shit like that to him. 

It's Jacob. 

"Ian told me all about the fucking lake party."

"And?"

"And now you're avoiding him."

"I'm not avoiding him."

"Really? Because I'm getting pissed off how he whines and complains about you at home. When's the last time you spoke to him. 

Mickey scoffed. "Get the fuck of my back, kid."

Mickey walks off while the kid is still yelling. 

-

Mickey arrives at Ian's house, knowing loudly on the door. 

"Mickey.."

"Hey.." Mickey shoves his hands in his pockets. 

"I didn't know you were coming over today.."

"I, fuck, I didn't either."

He doesn't speak back. 

"So, how you been?"

"Good."

"Good. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat."

Ian hesitates. "I can't. I have to have dinner with my family.."

Mickey looks at the ground. 

"You can join us, if you'd like."

Mickey looks back up. "Oh... When is it?"

"Ten minutes."

"Oh, oh... Let me get my coat out of the truck."

"Leave the coat."


End file.
